Communication networks may include tunnels through which nodes can communicate packets. In certain systems, a tunnel is assigned numerous resources making up an end-to-end path for the tunnel. A node typically has numerous resources (e.g., internal fibers, cards, ports, equipment, etc.) through which data may be communicated. In certain cases, a source node does not know the resource status (e.g., availability, presence, or service state) of the resources at each node. If the source node attempts to set up a tunnel through a node in which one or more of such resources are not available or not in-service, the tunnel set up may fail.